customexo_forcefandomcom-20200215-history
False Peace
I thought I could live in peace, it's been some time since this bridge were build... The Across Bridge.... Everything is very peaceful ... Although the war between Humans and Robots... here, we only heard about the war... Because this place is south of where the battles are fought... nothing changed here yet... Here we live together with robots, as if nothing had happened... I would always live like this... Chapter 1: Null Neutrality In a mining facilities in Across City can see several robots and a few humans working as on any day. MRU-353, a mining robot which is dubbed Echo, gets closer to a human friend called Kira, who was filling out forms. -'Echo': Greetings Kira -'Kira': Hello Echo, What's up? -'Echo': Kira I wanted to know if you could help me in calibrate later bulldozers at level 10 -'Kira': Echo, really sorry, but this morning I was assigned to a job in Engineering and Technological Development Across -'Echo': Do not worry, I'm glad you have been assigned to a better job -'Kira': Thanks, Unfortunately we will not see much. Well I have to go... Take care Echo. -'Echo': Also Kira Meanwhile, in the other side of the mountain, in the headquarters of the Robots, a robot approaches to Meca One for an important announcement. -'Devastator': Lord, the rumors seem to be true, we have sent units to investigate and New battle machines are being developed, we do not have the details... But apparently they work with a new technology that makes them invulnerable to our weapons. -'Meca One': Excellent , prepare an assault team... and capture those units, discover its secrets and use them against the humans. -'Devastator': But sir... There is a problem... -'Meca One': What is wrong? -'Devastator': Apparently the place is peaceful, robots and humans live as they did before the war. -'Meca One': How can you say that, they are developing enemy units, they must be defective... No matter, we will arrange them and will use them against the humans. As for you... You do not have solve... Take this unit to the scrapyard. -'(To himself) Meca One': Robots can not be with humans, because we are superior... They will pay dearly for their mistake. Meanwhile in Across City, Kira had abandoned the mine and separated from his friend Echo, He arrives at Across Technology Center, where he met with surprise that there were not robots, a man approaches him and speaks... -'Engineer': You must be the new one, Kira? -'Kira': Yes, that's me -'Engineer': Well... You have been assigned to the block D, as an engineer in robotics. -'Kira': Okay, thank you very much Kira arrives at Block D, where several others in Uplinks are working in cargo lifting. Kira approaches to an Uplink and wondering who to talk to, a man goes and shows. -'Engineer': You are Kira, right? -'Kira': Yeah, what should I do? -'Engineer': Well, you're late, so now we assign someone to your post, but you can help move cargo, you know drive an Uplink? -'Kira': A little... but only move. -'Engineer': Okay, I will teach you how to use the lift mechanism. After the quick lesson Kira began moving load while was becoming proficient in its use. Meanwhile, in a nearby facility to Block D, a man in pilot uniform moves quickly down a hallway until he reach to a control room. -'Admiral': is an honor to meet you in person, Lieutenant Keita -'Keita': Thanks Admiral... But I come like escort for the new Battle Machines. -'Admiral': I see, you know about the fact that no one could use them right? -'Keita': I Hear about the operating system was highly complex -'Admiral': The operating system could not adapt to human use yet, and worse... we 're running out of time -'Keita': What do you mean? -'Admiral': Look at this... The Admiral shows a radar screen showing moving robot Battle Machines Across the bridge. -'Admiral': Our defensive units are moving, but no one in the city should known about this battle, if that does happen... It will cease to be neutral -'Keita': there are robots in town, and what if they find out our plans? -'Admiral': If you realize there are no robots in these facilities or military personnel in the city, but unfortunately with our current defensive power can do nothing against the invading forces, we want you to lead the defense forces -'Keita': Yes sir, Immediately Keita leaves the room. Meanwhile in Block D, the alarm go on... -'Announcement': all pilots to battle stations, robots are launching an attack... To all the civilians go to safe shelters. Kira runs after the announcement and seek shelter. Meanwhile at the Across Bridge the door closes to the city and several Uplinks are prepared to deal with robots. Lieutenant Keita aboard his custom Grand Titan, and is prepared to deal with the intruders, leading the team of Uplinks. -'Keita': Well Robots... Come on and demonstrate what are you made... A Fire Vulture attacks Keita's Grand Titan using his claw, The Lieutenant locks the attack by using the improved right arm of Grand Titan, then squeeze through the enemy cabin with his sword, destroying it. Chapter 2: Falling Across In the Across Bridge three Uplinks are shooting against the robots, a Fire Vulture appears and use it flamethrower on them, one dodges and shoots missiles. The Fire Vulture dodges easily and extends his claw to attack. -'(Scared) Uplink Pilot:' Nooo! Just before being attacked, the Fire Vulture is crossed by a laser and explodes. Grand Titan who had saved the Uplink appears. -'(To the Uplink Pilot) Keita:' Are you okay? The pilot was in shock and did not answer, suddenly several shots hurt Grand Titan and one of them destroys the Uplink, was a huge group of coming Sentry robot units, Grand Titan uses its missiles and destroy most of them, but they seemed infinite. Keita rapidly run to them dodging gunfire and use the Pincer Sword to cross the enemy line, this action gave inspiration to the Uplink to advance. Keita on the Grand Titan found himself facing several Thunder Fury. -'(Tired) Keita: '''At this rate... Meanwhile in the Technology Center in Across City, Kira runs seeking refuge. -'(Running) Kira: Shit, almost all shelters are sealed. I'll have to leave this place. Meanwhile in the exit of the mining center on Across City, several robots and humans are leaving, including Echo, Kira's robot friend. Echo like the rest see in the sky several Sonic Phantoms, flying over the city. A few minutes ago ... On the robot side of the mountain. -'''Meca One: Sonic Phantom units fly and fire the electromagnetic missiles where you find Robots, they will join us... -'Devastators: '''Yes sir! Three Sonic Phantoms take off from the robot side of the mountain and head to the Across Bridge, where a huge battle is fought. Where Keita is aboard his Grand Titan. -Keita: Sonic Phantoms?.... Suddenly one of the Sonic Phantoms push down to the height of the bridge and destroy several Uplinks, then shoots to the Grand Titan, It dodges, but the shot hits in the shoulder, leaving it damaged. The Sonic Phantom passes over the Grand Titan, Keita raises his Pincer sword and cut the Sonic Phantom in half. -'''Keita:' Our forces were reduced to less than half. Suddenly in the rubble of the Sonic Phantom Keita saw an electromagnetic missile. -'Keita:' Oh No, If one of those missiles reach the city all the robots will be out of control. Keita saw another Sonic Phantom, and destroy it with a missile. But one was missing, that one get to the mining area, where there was a huge amount of robots. Echo saw the missile shooting out of the robot ship. -'(Screaming) Echo:' Run! The missile affect the huge group of robots, including Echo... Echo felt all her memories were manipulated, all the good memories were erased. Just thought to obey... The humans look at the robots, asking if they were good or that happened to them, but the robots they knew were gone. One of the robots grab a human and killed him. Then the robots started killing all other humans. Meanwhile in the Technology Center Across Kira reaches to the output of the facility, where he sees that the door was closed, Kira approaches to a guard. -'(Worried) Kira:' Why shut the door? -'Guard:' All city robots have gone crazy and started killing humans in the city -'(Scared) Kira: '''What?, Let me go, I gotta get out of here. -'''Guard: '''Sorry, I can't let you go, it's very dangerous out there. Suddenly, the door explodes and a Sentry gets inside -'(Scared) Kira:' Shit! Kira runs inside the installation while dodging the shots of the robot battle machine. The robots that were affected in the city like Echo, receive new orders: Address to the Technology Center and stole the new human Battle Machines. After a few minutes Kira arrives at Block C, by mistake... Where there is a shootout between robots and humans. But behind the shooting were two huge battle machines. -'''Kira:' These battle machines explain the presence of robots in Across City. -'(Screaming) Kira: '''It's all your fault! One of the robots that were down, heard Kira's cry and shot a missile to the platform where Kira was, it fell above one of the battle machines. -'Iron Drone:' The human tries to take the Battle Machine, kill him! Kira quickly hid inside the battle machine, where thanks to the shield remained safe. -'(Tired) Kira: I'll be safe, but will not withstand much... I have to get moving. Kira lit the battle machine, but could not do anything else... -'''Kira: It is impossible with this inaproppiate operating system Suddenly a robot get up in the cabin and started beating the cab trying to get inside. Kira looked horrified the robot, but then realized that the robot was his old friend. -'Kira:' Echo, Is that you? The Robot Echo suddenly had a small shortcut and left the cabin. -'Echo:' Ki... ra...? The confused robot Echo received new orders on his system: Pick up the new human battle machines. Echo did not want to take the machine that was Kira and jump to the other one, that was very closer. All robots were around were withdrawing... Except one which had also been ordered to capture a human battle machine, the robot climbed onto the cabin where Kira was, and began to beat. -'(Scared) Kira:' This robot will not stop like Echo... I have to try to move this thing. Kira moved some of the controls on the battle machine and some things appears in his screen. ---- SYSTEM ON... ---- Assault Striker activated... ---- Weapons, not found... ---- Loading Operating System... ---- ALL SYSTEMS READY... ---- Kira put the Batle Machine on foot, doing the robot fall to the ground and fled with all others. -'Kira:' Why run away? Kira suddenly realized the reason, the installation is being auto destroyed... Kira look the battle machine on which it was Echo destroy the roof and escape. Kira quickly tried to move but could not actually walk, he activated the button on the console that said "Armor". -'Kira:' I hope you resist... The battle machine suddenly change from gray color to a dark blue. ---- MAGNETIC FIBER ARMOR ON... ---- The Installation finally blow up and the Assault Striker was out of sight in the resulting dust and fire. Capítulo 3: The First Battle of the Assault Striker Category:User:Tahu_TKP Category:False Peace